Le reve envolé de Ron
by deedee26
Summary: etre fiancer à la femme que l'on a toujours aimé,une guerre finie avec peu de pertes, ça aurait du etre le bonheur à présent non? Découvrir que son meilleur ami et sa fiancée le trahissent,que sa petite soeur qui doit se marier avec celuici souffre...
1. Chapter 1

**Chap I : le rêve envolé de Ron.**

Rentrer chez soi après une dure journée de travail au ministère, à essayer de se convaincre qu'on est là, que notre boulot est passionnant et ce, même si l'on partage un bureau à peine plus grand qu'un mouchoir. Travailler en « équipe » avec un collègue rendu sombre par tant d'années de guerre, de souffrance, ne parlant pas, enfoncé dans une dépression dont il ne semble pas avoir issue.

C'est à cette atmosphère pesante que l'homme aux cheveux en désordre, couleur de feu, cravate dénouée souhaite échapper en claquant la porte de l'entrée du service des régulations des transactions financières inter-magiques de Grande Bretagne un mardi donc.

Mardi ? Milieu de semaine direz vous, cependant Ronald Weasley avait pu finir plus tôt bouclant enfin un lourd dossier datant de plusieurs semaines déjà de négociations.

C'est d'un pas de plus en plus léger, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa maison qu'il repensa avec amour à sa fiancée à qui il ferait une surprise de rentrer en début d'après-midi.

Douce et belle Hermione, avec elle il semblait que Ron avait trouvé le bonheur, une paix à laquelle il aspirait depuis cette guerre sanglante ou il avait vu tellement de proches mourir, perdre la vie, mais heureusement ils avaient fini par le vaincre ce mage noir !

Harry était vivant, sa famille n'avait pas été touchée par des morts, des blessés oui, comme Arthur qui ne marcherait plus jamais et Fred brûlé sur la moitié du corps.

Harry son meilleur ami, son presque frère en passe de le devenir totalement avec son futur mariage avec sa petite sœur adorée, sa Gin pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi !

Quel beau rêve ! Ou tout n'aurait été que bonheur et douceur !

Pourtant fichu destin… et Ron s'en voulu d'avoir été si con.

Acheter un petit bouquet de roses blanches puis arriver devant chez lui, ouvrir la porte et avoir l'impression de ne pas devoir être là.

Une veste d'homme sur le canapé puis une ceinture suivie d'une chemise. Aux cotés de ces vêtements une robe jaune, cadeau de Ron à sa propriétaire pour 3 ans de vie commune.

L'estomac noué, refusant la réalité, monter à l'étage pour en avoir le cœur net une fois pour toute.

Marche après marche, les gémissements se faisant de plus en plus fort, entrebâiller la porte, jeter un regard dans la chambre, dans le grand lit de bois et voir deux corps s'entrechoquant pour ne former plus qu'un. Et au milieu de cette chaire exposée, au coté de la si reconnaissable chevelure brune d'Hermione, ce fut celle noire corbeau qui acheva de mettre en miette le cœur le cœur de cet homme roux au regard si doux ce remplissant peu à peu de larmes de souffrances.

Il referma la porte doucement, ne pas craquer, ne pas faire d'esclandre, pleurer mais en silence cette amitié brisée. La fin du trio d'or car cet amant c'était harry.

Pauvre fou, Rêve envolé, taché de trahison.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapII : réaliser d'avoir été pris pour un con par tous 1**

Alors Ron descendit de les escaliers, ouvrit le coffre en baissant les protections, pris la clé de son compte personnel de Gringot, ou toutes ses économies étaient entreposées auprès d'un héritage d'une lointaine tante prise d'affection pour ce petit garçon écrasé par le nombre de ses frères, voyant en lui son propre fils mort très jeune d'un accident de chaudron.

Et il claqua la porte. L'homme était dévasté, il transplana au moment ou la fenêtre du premier étage s'ouvrait sur la tête d'Hermione dans la précipitation pour voir qui était sorti de la maison qui était censée être vide. Elle n'entendit qu'un pop sonore.

Ron atterrit devant une bâtisse d'allure victorienne, belle, élégante avec sa façade en briques rouges du plus pur style britannique. Sur la boite aux lettres deux noms apparaissaient : Harry potter et Virginia weasley.

Et puis soudain l'incertitude,

_Faut il qu'elle sache ? _pensa t'il avec douleur. Et il entra, la porte étant ouverte et n'ayant pas l'habitude de sonner car toujours le bienvenu.

_Gin ? Tu es là ? _Il traversa le couloir, le salon et la trouva finalement dans la salle de bain les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, ses bras menus serrés autour d'elle, immobile les yeux fermés comme pour refuser une réalité trop dure que la présence de son frère rendait à présent réelle.

Ginny… alors il compris autre chose, elles savait ce qu'était en train de faire son fiancé. Peut être le savait elle depuis longtemps ?

Il ne fit pas de reproches, ni de commentaires, simplement il se laissa glisser à ses cotés, acceptant la tête de sa sœur sur son épaule et la laissant verser sa souffrance.

_Chut ma petite fée, chuutt_ fit il en l'entourant finalement de son bras fort et la serrant contre sa poitrine. Ses propres yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Il finit après de longue minutes par la relever. Viens , ne restons pas là Gin. Elle se laissa faire en silence.

Assis cote à cote dans un salon privé du Londres moldu, que Ron avait découvert lors d'une escapade avec un ami né de moldus défunt pendant une altercation avec des mangemorts il y avait 5ans maintenant il voulut des explications.

_Tu sais depuis combien de temps ?_


	3. réaliser d'avoir été pris pour un con

**Chap III : réaliser d'avoir été pris pour un con par tous 2**

(juste une petite annonce : j'ai eu mes 2 premières reviews aujourd'hui et je vous dit pas comme sa m'a faite plaisir ! C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup hésiter avant de commencer cette histoire, mais j'aime le perso de Ron et de Gin et je trouve qu'ils méritent de se voir raconter !

Alors un grand merci encore et sachez que les ptits messages sont appréciés !)

Boire, boire encore et encore, essayer de se noyer dans l'alcool mais finalement se rendre compte que ça ne marche pas, cette conversation tournant et se retournant , s'emmêlant et s'entrechoquant dans ses pensées,

_Depuis le début Ron…depuis le début_, elle gémissait sa tête enfouie dans ses mains, ses cheveux si longs pendant autours de son visage, toute pudeur envolée exposant sa douleur au regard de son frère sans aucune gêne, elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas.

Elle avait raison. Ron encaissa la nouvelle.

_Je … je sais pas quoi dire ma petite fée, je n'ai rien vu, rien_ chuchota Ron bouleversé avalant un autre verre de vodka pure cul sec.

Le jeune serveur, arriva, il posa deux autres verres avec un air compatissant, ces deux clients semblaient avoir mal à l'ame et semblaient tellement sympathiques. Il comprenait. Il s'éclipsa sur un dernier regard pour la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges décoiffés.

Virginia attrapa son verre et le vida d'un coup sec comme son frère. Elle voulait se donner du courage pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Sentir le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge, réchauffer sa bouche, savourer, se laisser apaiser pour un temps par les délicieuses vapeurs.

Elle le fixa de ses grand yeux ambrés. _Ron, ils le savaient tous_. Devant son regard d'incompréhension elle déglutit puis parla.

_Tous Ron, la famille, nos amis…_ elle s'était arrêté de pleurer et le regardait à présent inquiète. Elle elle avait eu plus de trois ans pour se remettre de sa découverte, comprendre que perdre Harry lui serait insupportable, intolérable, continuer à vivre dans un monde à elle, utopique pourtant.

Ne plus ressentir, c'est ce qu'aurait donner Ron et ce quel qu'en aurait été le prix. Le visage livide à ressasser les parole meurtrières qui lui déchiraient son cœur.

_Mais pourquoi, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, rien fait, rien…rien_, la voix se réduisant en un murmure pour finalement se briser.

_Mais parce qu'il pensaient que c'était la meilleure chose pour Harry et Hermione, Ron, j'ai même entendu maman, papa, les jumeaux dire de leur propre bouche que nous ,nous ne les comprenions pas, que… que ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le monde sorcier leur donnaient le droit !, ron, le droit de nous tromper, de nous humilier dans notre dos à tous les deux._

Elle chuchotait d'une voix rendue fébrile par la douleur, la douleur de de nouveau ressentir ce sentiment de honte, de solitude, lui retournant les entrailles. Elle se précipita aux toilettes les plus proches pour y vomir son chagrin, toute sa peine.

Ron était resté assis. Il était encore sonné. Puis, il réalisa tout en avalant un autre verre. Ron réalisa qu'il avait été pris pour un con par tous.


	4. Et puis

**Chap IV :et puis.**

Et puis ne songer plus qu'à cette trahison. Trahir, mot pourtant composé de seulement de deux voyelles et quatre consonnes. Mais se le prendre de plein fouet, dans la figure avec la violence d'un milliers de sors de magie noire.

Trahis par ses parents

Trahis par ses frères

Trahis par ses amis

Puis trahis un tout petit peu par sa sœur, qui en sachant n'avait rien dit et rien fait.

Virginia.

Petite fée des bois, sa petite sœur chérie qu'il avait toujours protégé du mieux qu'il avait pu même si avec ses anciens petits amis de Poudlard il s'était comporté en véritable imbécile. Puis il l'avait confié à son premier véritable ami, son meilleur ami.

Ron avait confié sa petite soeur chérie à Harry.

Ron avait donné à Harry son amitié, sa confiance, ses confidences.

Ginny avait trop peur de perdre Harry. Après tout n'était elle pas rester auprès de lui dans sa guerre contre le mage noir ? Sa demande en mariage datée de un an l'avait bouleversé. Alors elle avait espérer que sa liaison avec sa meilleure amie cesserait. Il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, d'être la mère des enfants qu'ils pourraient un jour avoir, de rester auprès de lui toute sa vie. Mais alors ou le dérapage avait t'il eu lieu ?

Ginny était rentré chez elle.

Mais Ginny resterait la fiancée

Ginny supporterait

Ginny aimait trop Harry pour le perdre

Alors Ginny se marierait quand même.

La cérémonie, événement qu'on dit être l'un des plus beau de notre vie aurait lieu au mois de Mais.

Ginny se marierait dans moins de 2 semaines. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas annuler.

Etre dans une impasse avec deux issues possibles. Partir ou rester ?

Alors Ron s'accorda un délai.

La nuit était déjà bien entamé quant il referma la porte de son vestibule, qu'il monta les marches pas à pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil par l'interstice de la chambre à couché. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des ébats qui avaient troublé le calme de la pièce plus tôt dans la journée.

Ron entra et vit que les draps avaient été changés. Précaution inutile pensa t'il avec cynisme.

_Bien, et maintenant ?__Et maintenant quoi mon chéri ?_ prononça Hermione les mains occupées avec une serviette à se sécher les cheveux l'empêchant de regarder son petit ami qui avait sursauter en l'entendant répondre.

Oh…je…je me demandait si tu voulait aller au Terrier demain soir pour l'anniversaire des

Jumeaux

Hermione qui démêlait à présent ses cheveux devant sa coiffeuse le regarda dans son miroir

en fronçant les sourcils légèrement.

Ron dit elle avec une voix grondante, l'anniversaire est prévu depuis longtemps déjà tu

devrais pouvoir t'en souvenir tout de même.

Oui, bien sur, tu as raison répondit l'homme assit sur le coffre en bois brut posé au pied du lit

maudit l'esprit déjà ailleurs.

Ils de couchèrent, lire un peu, puis éteignirent la lumière.


	5. révélations de la guerre

**Cha V :révélations de la guerre.**

La sonnerie retentissante du réveil empli la chambre à coucher. Hermione l'éteignit

s'étira, s'assis au bord du lit, mis ses pantoufles blanches et lorsque elle amorça un

geste pour attraper sa robe de chambre, remarqua que Ron était déjà levé.

Curieux. Ron ne se levait jamais avant elle, et surtout pas avant les 8h00 du matin, heure ou le

réveil se mettait en marche.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour essayer de le trouver, l'appela. Mais Ron n'était pas là.

Commençant à avoir des doutes elle fini par trouver un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

_Hermione, je me suis levé tôt pour pouvoir régler un dossier à la dernière minute au bureau._

_J'en aurait pour la journée, retrouvons nous directement au Terrier._

_A ce soir_

_Ron._

Pas un ma chérie, pas un je t'aime.

Ce mot fit naître un sentiment de malaise en la jeune femme. Mais à présent elle pouvait en

toute sécurité appeler son amant aux cheveux ébouriffés. Alors elle sourit.

Ron malgré d' avoir pris une journée de congé n'avait pu se résoudre à la passer en

compagnie d'Elle.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveiller vers 5h00 ce matin là une sensation étrange s'était emparée de lui,

comme une envie de faire du mal latente, attendant son heure. Ne dit on pas qu'à la souffrance

et à la peine succède la colère ?

Alors il avait décidé de s'éloigner pour ne pas la frapper. Il savait maintenant, il savait qu'à

chacune de ses absences Elle le trompait. Avec son meilleur ami et aujourd'hui ne devrait pas

faire défaut.

Ron ne savait pas se qu'il devait faire. Partir ou rester ?

La guerre. Tout était la faute de cette putain de guerre. Il se souvenait des sacrifices, de

ce qu'il avait endurer sans jamais rien dire à personne.

Il s'assit sur un bans public et déplia son journal pour cacher son visage des passants.

Après tout lui aussi était célèbre.

_Le courageux Harry_

_La brillante Hermione._

_L'ami fidèle Ron_

C'était ainsi que les journaux les avaient surnommés.

Hermione avait trouvé le moyen de détruire les parties de l'ame de voldemeort. Harry les

avaient donc détruits. Puis se fut la grande bataille entre l'Elu et le mage noir. Celui-ci avec

tous ses artefacts détruits était redevenu simple mortel et Harry n'avait eu besoin que

de son épée pour transpercer ce cœur.

Mais une chose que personne, absolument personne ne su jamais.

Il avait existé deux derniers Hocruxes. Et Ron l'avait su d'une manière totalement

inattendue.

Il s'en était occupé de son coté. C'était sa dernière volonté. Lucius Malfoy était venu le trouver, lui Ron _l'ami fidèle_. Il était un mangemort mais également un père. C'est par amour pour son fils, pour Drago qu'il voulait sauver qu'il avait révélé la forme contenant deux dernières parties d'ame de Voldemeort. IL savait qu'il était perdu, qu'IL ne pourrait échapper à la vengeance du survivant et à la colère vengeresse du peuple.Que ce n'était plus qu'un question de temps simplement avant que tout soit définitivement fini.

_Trouve les Hocruxes et détruit les_

_Sauve ton ami_

_Sauve le monde_

_Sauve mon fils._

Et Lucius, l'homme cruel et insensible pleura dans les bras du rouquin ému.

Ron cacha le père et le fils dans la cabane hurlante.

Le fils après tout avait suivi les directives de son Père puis par la suite témoin des horreur et

De la folie du mage noir se rallia Dumbeldore. Il se fit espion encore plus secret. Seul l'ancien

directeur le savait. Mais il était mort et n'avait pas eu le temps d'innocenter le garçon.

Lucius agissait par amour pour son enfant.

Cette nuit là, il parlèrent longuement, ils se dirent leurs sentiments. Drago aimait son père et

Lucius aimait son enfant. Les yeux brillants ils se serrèrent dans une étreinte père et fils.

Ils savaient que c'était le fin, qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais.

Parce que Ron n'était pas présent à la bataille finale, parce que Ron était occupé à détruire

les deux derniers artefacts, il fut dénigré mais pas à haute voix bien sur. On chuchota dans son

dos, dans son sillage.

Et Ron ne dit rien, il ne s'expliqua pas, Lucius le lui avait demandé pour disait il _ne pas leur _

_donner sentiment de pitié envers lui. Je dois être punis selon mes crimes, je dois payer mes _

_péchés. Garçon, ne leur donne pas l'occasion d'être indulgent dans mon procès._

Et Ron avait acquiescé la gorge noué, Drago en larmes. Son père se condamnait.

Et Ron accompagna Lucius au ministère.

Lucius fut exécuté le soir même. On demanda des explications à Ron. Il ne dit rien.

Et secrètement, sans rien dire à personne, Ron aida Drago à sortir du pays, à lui redonner une

identité, à sauver sa peau tout simplement._Jai une dette envers toi.merci._ il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Et c'est ainsi que Ron perdit une partie de l'estime de sa famille.


	6. rendez vous familial

_**Chap VI : rendez vous familial.**_

Coucou, alors me revoilà pour un 6ème chapitre ! J'ai bien reçu toutes vos reviews et je dois

dire qu'elles m'encouragent fortement à continuer. Là je profite d'être en week-end chez moi

mais la semaine comme je suis étudiante, il va me falloir repartir à Lyon,mais rassurez vous,

j'essaierai de poster des ordinateurs mis à disposition à la fac

Sinon en gros, les idées qui me vienne et qui illustrent cette histoire sont déjà en gros dessiner

dans mon esprit.

Cependant j'aimerais faire un petit sondage : Le ton est il juste ?pas trop mélodramatique ?

Voulez vous que les chapitres soient un peu plus long ?

Comment pourrais évoluer selon vous la relation que Ron entretien avec sa famille : rupture

totale, pardon, ressentiment…

en gros j'aimerais savoir vos envies quant à la vision des persos et voir s'ils s'accordent avec la

mienne.

Voila et merci encore !

Combien d'heures était il resté à ruminer la guerre sur ce banc ? il n'en savait rien

Rien.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à la notion du Temps. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre

sorcière il vit qu'il était en retard.

Il transplana.

_Ah Ron chéri !_ l'accueillit Molly, _te voila enfin, Hermione n'est pas encore arrivée elle _

_avait quelques petites choses à régler avant de venir, _lui dit t'elle en l'introduisant dans le

salon.

_Salut Ronichounet !_ s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en le voyant enlever sa cape sorcière d'un très

beau bleu roi indigo. Il vint leur serrer la main tour à tour en leur souhaitant un sobre

anniversaire.

Hermione n'était pas là.

Et son cœur en pris un autre coup en constatant l'absence de Harry et la présence si discrète

de sa soeur prés de la fenêtre le regard perdu dans les arbres qui s'embrasaient peut à peut de

la lumière orangée du soleil couchant.

IL finit rapidement les embrassades pour se poster prés de Ginny.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête. Cote à cote, la grande main de Ron posée sur son omoplate gauche,

ils se contentaient de regarder le spectacle de cette fin de journée de mai en silence.

Parfois le silence est préférable à des mots.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte du tableau qu'ils offraient. Touchant, Mélancolique, et quelque

part _dérangeant_ songèrent t'ils en ignorant qu'ils partageaient tous la même opinion.

Mais après tout ils ne pouvaient pas être au courant. Ils avaient faits attention à ne pas faire de

gaffes lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, alors…alors que se passait il ?

Le silence qui avait emplis le salon fut brisé par l'arrivée fracassante par poudre de cheminée

de Hermione et Harry, étalant la suie de partout.

Une arrivée ensemble. Pas plus de précautions que ça.

Ron eu envie de vomir et Ginny une envie d'hurler.

Ne remarquant pas le malaise ambiant c'est avec un gros sourire qu'ils hurlèrent un toniturant

_joyeux anniversaire_ à Fred et George.

_Désolé pour notre retard, je suis finalement passer prendre Hermy chez elle en passant pour _

_profiter de votre cheminée Ron_, S'exclama celui qui avait vaincu à l'homme qui avait quitté

la fenêtre et les observait tous les deux d'un air indéchiffrable.

Finalement il choisit de ne pas faire d'esclandre, alors il leur sourit et marmonna un _c'est pas_

_grave_. Avant d'ajouter _il est temps de passer à table_

Toujours aussi goinfre notre Ron s'exclama Bill sous les ricanements des jumeaux et de

Charlie .

Les discussions reprirent petit à petit avec au fur et à mesure des invités arrivant par

groupes comme Remus et Tonks, Fleur la femme de Charlie, Maugrey et Minerva, des

camarades datant de Poudlard comme Lavande et sa soeur, Neville et Luna olivier et bien

d'autres encore

_Allez hop tout le monde à table_ décida finalement la matriarche en mettant la musique et

apportant les plats.

Toute la famille et les amis étaient réunis ce soir.

Quelle grande mascarade tout cela.

Ils savaient.

Tous

Ron s'absorbait dans la contemplation de son verre. Ginny se contentait de faire un sourire

mécanique en hochant de temps en temps la tête à ce qu'on lui disait.

Ginny avait envie d'hurler

Ginny avait envie de les insulter

Ginny était proche de craquer.

Mais…

Mais la jeune fille aimait

La jeune fille aimait à en mourir Harry.

Alors ils ne dirent ni l'un ni l'autre quoique ce soit.

A la place ils parlèrent du futur mariage.

Et pourtant, c'est à leur propre destruction qu'ils oeuvraient en se taisant, en se disant qu'ils

aimaient trop.

Alors le dîner continua, les bougies furent soufflées, les cadeaux donnés, les rires des invités

se cognant dans leurs têtes.

Mais sourire même pour de faux, tenir la tête droite, acquiescer de la tête.

En un mot supporter.

Et voilàààààà encore un chapitre d'écrit !Je sais que certains auraient voulu une grosse mise à

jour de la situation mais j'ai décider d'en faire une partie au prochain chapitre : Mariage

mascarade !!


	7. mariage mascarade

_**Chap VII : Mariage mascarade.**_

Voilà. Les jours s'étaient écoulés et le jour du mariage arriva.

Ron avait supporté.

Ron n'en avait pas parlé.

Ron n'avait rien dit.

Ron avait joué la comédie.

Faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Se voiler la face.

Et maintenant il était l'heure. Il mit sa cape de cérémonie d'un blanc cassé. Il était témoin.

Fermer la porte à clé d'un sort s'apprêter à transplaner pour se rendre sur le lieu sacré

avant de retourner chercher à l'intérieur les alliances oubliées sur le guéridon du couloir

d'entrée.

Tsss ne dirait t'on pas que c'est un acte manqué ?

Ces derniers jours s'étaient écoulés comme dans un rêve aux allures de cauchemars à la fois

pour Ron mais également pour la plus jeune des Weasley.

Et puis.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi faire semblant ? Sa petite fée, sa précieuse , allait se marier. Oui , se marier avec un

enfoiré qui n'hésitait pas la tromper dés qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Et en plus avec une amie,

et avec SA petite amie.

Il devait aller voir Harry.

IL ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait.

Alors il se dit qu'il improviserait.

Il transplana donc chez Ginny et Harry. Ouvrit la porte sans hésiter et puis…

Ce sentiment de ne pas être à sa place le repris. Et Ron le sut immédiatement. C'était

comme un retour en arrière.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes il voulut être sur. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la cuisine il les vit. Lui la dominant, elle s'arceboutant sur la table à manger, gémissante, suffocante sous le plaisir de l'interdit.

A leur pied gisaient leurs habits de cérémonies.

On n' était plus qu'à 2h du mariage.

Ron ne sut pas comment il réussit à se rendre au Terrier. Aux questions du père sur la

présence du fils il ne répondit pas si ce n'est demander ou plutôt ordonner qu'on ne le dérange

pas, qu'il devait parler à sa petite fée. Fendant la fratrie et écartant sa mère du passage des

escaliers d'un geste sec, il les gravit.

Devant la porte de la chambre de jeune fille de sa sœur, il frappa leur code secret pour se

reconnaître comme quand ils étaient petits.

Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse que leur père lui avait fabriqué quant elle était petite,

quant c'était encore une période de paix ou on lui racontait son héros, son Harry.

Elle se tenait immobile. Déjà habillée dans sa robe de mariée d'une blancheur surréaliste,

Elle laissait ses larmes couler.

Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Ses longs cheveux de feu coiffés en boucles légères encadraient

un délicat visage ou les larmes se mêlaient au rimmel.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et pris dans sa grande main celle fine et fragile toute de blanc gantée de Sa petite sœur.

_Ron_…hoqueta t'elle, _Ron_…

Ron ne dit rien il leva sa baguette pour insonoriser la pièce totalement et ce afin d'être certain qu'on ne les écouteraient pas.

Il avait raison, derrière la porte ils étaient tous la s'inquiétant de la tournure des événements.

Ce qu'il ressorti de cette discussion fut beaucoup de larmes pour elle, tristesse injuste pour lui et tellement de sentiments contradictoires.

Il lui dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de s'enchaîner toute une vie à un homme qui ne la respectait pas complètement.

Oui , le frère aux protestations de la sœur admis qu'Harry éprouvait sans doute quelque chose pour elle mais était ce de l'amour ?

_Je sais pas ma chérie, mais à ce mariage mascarade, ce que je sais c'est que tu peux changer d'avis, peut importe ce que tu décide. Moi je serais là, tout à coté._

_Gin, un signe un signe de toi et je nous emmène loin de tout ça,_

_je nous emmènerai loin du mépris_

_loin de cette mascarade_

_loin de la famille._

Et Ron avoua à Ginny son secret, comment il avait détruit les deux derniers Hocruxes, Comment il avait su qu'il en existait deux derniers.

Comment un père qui se savait condamné voulait sauver le fils d'un mort certaine et laisser dans l'esprit de celui-ci la certitude qu'il l'aimait. Et le silence en dernier souhait.

Comment Ron décida de ne rien dire à propos de tout ça voyant comment ils réagissaient à son encontre.

C'est vrai à quoi bon ? Ils n'avaient pas attendus pour le juger et le condamner au rôle du couard. .

Ginny gémit

Ginny pleura.

Son frère était un héros. Son frère était brave et courageux, elle ne l'avait jamais jugé malgré ce que l'on disait. Elle avait suivi son instinct et elle avait eu raison.

Ginny les apparences sont contre toi aussi, en ne réagissant pas tu est considérée comme une poupée de porcelaine qui se contente de regarder et d'acquiescer le monde qui t'entoure.

_Ou est passé ton caractère ?_

_Ou est passé ton envie de découvrir le monde ?_

_Ou est passé ta vraie personnalité ?_

_Ne dis rien._

_Je vais te le dire ma petite fée._

Et Ginny su qu'il lui donnait sa vérité.

_Ils ton manipulés_

_Ils ont fait de toi une poupée de porcelaine_

_Ils t'ont empêchés de voir jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus toi-même._

_Réagis Gin, réfléchis à ce que je te dis et souviens toi. Tu auras encore le choix tout à l'heure._

Et il sorti

Et en réparant les dégâts de ses pleurs Ginny réfléchi.

Et en quittant la maison elle réfléchi.

Et en se préparant à entrer dans le Temple elle réfléchi.

Et en le voyant se tenant au bout de l'allée, fier, lui souriant elle se prit à espérer.

Mais… c'était sans compter Ron se tenant à droite en qualité de témoin qui la regardait s'avancer. Elle su qu'il ne pourrait plus faire semblant après ce mariage.

Elle se concentrait sur le nombre de pas, elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux verres émeraudes de son futur mari.

Elle s'avançait , aérienne, sa traîne fixée avec un diadème lui donnant l'air d'un ange.

Et puis… et puis elle vit SON regard glisser vers une personne.

Harry glissa un regard à Hermione.

Ginny arriva prés de Harry et le mage commença la cérémonie.

Soudain sans sans rendre compte elle repensa à toutes les humiliations, à toutes les fois ou elle le savait en compagnie d'Elle devenue l'autre femme, elle pensa à Ron et son rêve envolé, elle repensa à leur conversation, elle repensa au fait que Harry avait baisé Hermione même avant LEUR mariage, elle repensa à la complicité de sa famille et de ses amis dans ce simulacre de mariage , de relation amoureuse.

Et puis

_Virginia, Lisbeth Weasley, voulait vous devant cet autel prendre Harry James Potter comme époux devant Merlin_ ?

Il y eut un blanc.

Elle regardait tour à tour le mage, Harry inquiet, et puis quant Hermione lui chuchota à l'oreille

_Mais enfin Ginny dit oui !Ils attendent tous ta réponse !_

Sa fureur se libéra. Elle gifla de toutes ses forces la demoiselle d'honneur qui tomba sur les fesses sous le coup de la surprise.

Leur public se mit à s'agiter, et les voix commencèrent à s'élever.

Harry voulut lui prendre la main, elle le repoussa avec violence. Quant il voulut lui attraper le bras, Ron lui balança de toute ses forces un coup de poing au visage l'assommant presque totalement par là.

Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent vers leur famille. Molly horrifiée avait une main plaquée sur sa bouche, Arthur dans sa chaise roulante les regardaient d'un air consterné tandis que leurs frères eux semblaient totalement dépassés par les évènements.

Alors qu'ils voulaient intervenir, dans sa fureur la mariée leur cracha au visage son dégoût de eux tous, de leurs mensonges. Elle se tourna vers Harry et d'une voix forte lui dit les mots qui la libèrent une fois pour toute de toutes ces années gâchées, de ce temps perdu mais qu'elle comptait bien récupérer.

_Je te quitte Harry_

_On vous disait le courageux Harry, la brillante Hermione. Et pourtant. Vous ne l'avez pas été pour nous affronter._

_Vous ne savez pas la vérité sur moi, vous ne me connaissez pas, ni moi ni Ron._

Elle sourit à son frère.

_Emmène moi loin, Ron je veux vivre de nouveau !_

Et le frère chéri sourit à sa petite fée des bois, sur une dernière parole il leur dit _adieu et au déplaisir de vous revoir un jour._

Ils transplanèrent sans plus de cérémonie devant une assistance médusée.

De mariage mascarade il n'eu point lieu.

La presse allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

Voila voila voila ! alors qu'en pensez vous dites moi ?

Je sais pas si je fais une suite ou non, dite moi.

Merciiii !


	8. et finalement

Chap VIII : Et finalement …

Un éclat de rire sur une plage retentit, une course poursuite au milieu du sable chaud entre un frère et une sœur, riant, courant, se poursuivant.

Finalement la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges désormais cours et effilés encadrant son beau visage se fit rattraper par son frère.

Celui-ci la fit tournoyer dans les airs comme une petite fille sous le regard doux et bienveillants de deux protagonistes.

L'un deux s'était accoudé sur la barrière de leur terrasse de leur maison faisant face à la mer ; Il était en train de regarder le deuxième en train de faire un film avec une petite caméra moldue tout en préparant un barbecue.

-_Drago_-, s'écria en riant la plus jeune des Weasley, -_arrête de filmer et vient nous rejoindre_ !-

-_Oui dépêche toi je vais te mettre la pâté_- ajouta en plaisantant Ron -_je vais me faire un plaisir de te mettre à l'eau_ !-

-_Dans vos rêves les Weasley, Moa je suis un aristocrate_- fit il d'une petite moue supérieure amusée mais le regard brillant de malice. Alors qu'il voulut ajouter une autre de ses au combien remarques brillantes de spiritualité , il se fit saisir par la taille et avant de comprendre se qu'il lui arrivait se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds sous les rire de Ginny et de Ron !

-_Très bien joué Percy_ !_ Il méritait depuis un petit moment de se faire tremper !-_

Loin de se vexer Drago se releva avec le plus de dignité possible s'il en était encore temps d'en faire preuve.

Les jours, les semaines et puis les mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce mariage qui n'avait pas eut lieu.

Ginny , bien que le cœur brisé se sentait libre et …heureuse, oui vraiment heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis bien trop longtemps. Grâce à ses frères et bien que ce fut surprenant Drago, elle avait retrouvé la paix à laquelle elle aspirait.

Ron, se chargeait de faire le barbecue ; il s'occupait de la viande, dieu qu'il adorait la viande ! en particulier les côtelettes de porcs qu'il affectionnait en tout particulier. Lui aussi avait réussi à tourner la page, le fait d'avoir collé son poing dans la figure de son ex-meilleur ami l'avait en particulier soulagé.

Ils s'étaient enfui du Temple sacré ensemble. Ils avaient décidé de recommencer une nouvelle vie loin des hypocrites, loin des commérages, loin des menteurs méprisants.

Cependant ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une impasse. En effet comment faire pour ne pas faire connaître à d'éventuels emmerdeurs leur destination ?

Ils avaient décider de contacter Percy.

Percy qui avait été rejeté injustement, Percy qu'on avait jugé à la solde de l'incompétant ministre, Percy qui avait perdu pénélope l'amour de sa vie. Mais Ron n'avait pas été comme ces imbéciles.

Ron avait continuer à le voir, à lui parler, à le consoler dans sa détresse.C'était normal ils étaient frères.

Alors celui-ci leur fit de faux passeports, il fournit les billets d'avions Ron ayant vidé son compte en banque assez bien garni.

Mais il eut une seule condition que Ron et Ginny acceptèrent avec joie.

-_Emmenez moi, je n'en peux plus de ma vie ici, rien ne me retiens.-_

Alors Ginny, Ron, Percy s'envolèrent ensemble pour une destination de rêve ils iraient dans l'une des petites îles des Bahamas idéales pour recommencer une nouvelle vie à zéro.

Ils s'installèrent donc sur une plage dans une belle maison simple et très grande.

Ils étaient en paix

Ils étaient enfin tranquilles.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi dans la quiétude, dans une atmosphère détendue. Les trois guérissaient leurs blessures.

Un beau matin, Ginny décida d'aller se promener au marché exotique,. Elle avait envie de mangues. Quel bonheur de se promener sans qu'on ne la reconnaisse au milieu de toutes ces couleurs qui évoquaient la fête ;

Elle s'était arrêté à un stand qui proposait des bonbons aux couleurs vives très belles invitant à la gourmandise quand elle le vit. Drago Malfoy avait élu domicile au Bahamas et se promenait avec un immense chapeau de paille pour protéger son teint des méchants coups de soleil !

Suite à cette rencontre, elle l'aborda. D'abord sur la défensive , il se détendit bien vite, ils rirent, ils parlèrent se racontant leur vie nouvelle, il revit Ron avec plaisir et fit la connaissance de Percy.

Quelques semaines après ils emménagèrent tous ensemble. Après tout ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble.

Il faut prendre le bonheur là ou il est n'est ce pas ?


End file.
